Finding Clover
"Finding Clover" is the thirteenth episode of the Disney Junior series of Sofia the First, which premiered on June 28, 2013. Plot Clover and Sofia are playing hide and seek, Sofia finds him hiding eating radishes. Clover is spotted and it is Sofia's turn but she has lot of things to do like helping Amber choose tiaras and dance classes and mandolin lessons. Sofia leaves, Robin and Mia came and Clover attempts to plan a day specially for just two of them. After watching Boswell's magic show, Clover convinces Sofia to join him but still she has a lot of things to do, this time, Flying Derby practice as Minimus crashes. Sofia left with Minimus and Clover doesn't feel needed, as he says "she will be too busy to notice I was gone" Clover left with Boswell to be a star of the show, as serious actor bunny Lawrence (nicknamed Mr. Cuddles) does not like being a magician's prop. Next morning, Sofia notices clover has disappeared and Robin and Mia tell her that he joined the magic show. Sofia admits it's her fault but Mia tells her it's not her fault she has a lot of things to do. Sofia with her animal friends also with Vivian's pet dragon Crackle help her look for him everywhere. Moments later, Boswell is performing on a magic show and introduced Clover with the same nickname "Mr. Cuddles". Clover appreciated the name. Taking a break, while talking with the magic dove about the fun times with Sofia, suddenly he misses her. The magic dove welcomes him to his new life that will get him used to it. While Sofia and her animal friends not giving up on finding him anywhere, They saw a wagon but Sofia meets Madam Ubetcha again. Sofia tells her about Clover and the fortune teller perfectly knows about him such as a cute fuzzy tail. Madam Ubetcha uses her crystal ball showing Boswell holding Clover. Where is he, they say, They are located at near a green bell tower in town that reminds Sofia of Summerset Village. Madam Ubetcha's work is a success (not in the 12th episode as she stated "running in your future cause your flying carpet took off") and the gang moves out to Summerset Village. Later on, as Clover misses Sofia so much, he wants to go home with carrots brought, but Boswell comes in and refuses to let him leave and instead he got into the hat. Clover performes and smiles nervously as he is refused to run away. Many wagons were there as people who want to see the show parked them. They saw Boswell and Clover with the red covered wagon and Minimus crashes, still working on his landings. Sofia found Clover in the hat and apologizes about the more important things to do because none of them were important as him, and makes it up to him if he'll come back. Boswell came in again and Sofia tells him that Clover is her rabbit. Still refuses as Boswell sees no collar and name tag, He grabbed Clover from her arms, causing her to show her fearless side. She finds out that they'll have to leave for their four-kingdom tour after the final show, so she seeks ideas from her animal friends about volunteering and disguise. Madam Ubetcha comes back again to give her a cloak. While the show is starting, Sofia was walking to the show as Boswell introduces his final trick "The Vanishing Box". A disguised Sofia is picked to be the volunteer, and as she enters the box and Clover hops in her arms, They disappear as Boswell opens the curtain. He states that his magic was "too amazing", and later chases Sofia and Clover until Minimus comes to save them. As Minimus prepares to fly, Boswell catches Clover, and Crackle burns Boswell's foot. Flying back home, Sofia tells Clover to promise to ask if he'll go off and join the magic show. Clover fells good as he rides on a flying horse with her, and Sofia finally makes a day for all of her animal friends all the way home. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace DVD Songs *Bring My Best Friend Back Trivia *The title and the episode's plot could be a reference to Finding Nemo. *This episode shows Sofia's fearless side when she threatens to get her father and have the guards on Boswell when he refuses to give back Clover. *Both Minimus and Crackle make a third appearance in the series and meet for the first time. *This is the second time Sofia wears her flying derby outfit from Just One of the Princes. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Nika Futterman as Madam Ubetcha *Liam O'Brien as Boswell Screenshots Clover rabbit.jpg Clover solo.jpg Sofia-minimus07.png Sofia-Finding Clover.jpg Sofia-clover&Boswell.png Finding Clover.png Sofia-clover.png See Also *http://douglas-mccarthy.blogspot.co.uk/2013/02/sofia-first-finding-clover.html *The book based on the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes